Ranmaru Rindou
Ranmaru Rindou (龍胆 嵐丸 Rindō Ranmaru) is a young girl with a tomboy personality. She is the heir to her father's dojo. Appearance : She has striking pink hair and wears a sarashi with a blue. rough delinquent style clothes, a blue soldier cap, wooden sandals, and a twig to top it off. Her style of clothing is called a Banchou, what leaders of delinquents usually wear. : In the last chapter of the manga, she no longer wears the sarashi and deliquent clothes. Instead wearing the girls school uniform with thigh high kneesocks, she has also grown out her hair which she keeps tied back using Momo's scarf. Her breasts are also larger and she is wearing a bra now. Personality : Ranmaru is a tomboy who transfers into Ichiko's class, usually dressing like a male delinquent, having been raised like a boy by her father in order to succeed his karate dojo. Despite being tough on the outside, she often yearns to be in more in touch with her girly side and has a crush on Keita. Plot Relationships * Ichiko Sakura - Both had a bad start during a crime scene and Ichiko immediately putting the fault of the stolen goods on Ranmaru. Ranmaru declaring a match against Ichiko for payback for Ichiko sly actions, in bet that if Ichiko loses, she will have to do whatever Ranmaru says and Ranmaru will have to leave the school if she loses. Ranmaru lost the match due to Ichiko fortunate energy and left the school to return later the next day. Deep in self-thoughts about her appearances and wishing to be like a normal girl, Ichiko appears along with Momiji Binboda, both assissting and giving a lesson to Ranmaru about what it takes to be a girl along with a makeover (through it was for both Ichiko and Momiji's own personal goals). When Ranmaru came to school with an injured cheek and returned to wearing her boy cloths, Ichiko, despite denying that she wasn't worried about Ranmaru, heads to her house to find her in the middle of punishment by her father. Ichiko immediately becomes angry and storms in to challenge Ranmaru's father. Like with Ranmaru match, Ichiko wins due to her fortune energy. About to deliver the finishing blow, Ranmaru steps between begging Ichiko to not hurt her father. After that incident, Ranmaru feels indebted to Ichiko and has a new view of her wishes to become close to her. Ranmaru was the few people that could see through Ichiko's mask that she put up in order to not be close to people due to a traumatic incident and wanted to get to know her better as a friend, to the point she saved Ichiko when tricked and kidnapped by her classmates. Almost to the point of passing out due to bloodlost when supporting a collapse building, Ichiko appeares and gives her fortune energy for Ranmaru to drink, thus her strength returned and with Ichiko assisstance were able to escape from the wreckage. Ichiko lets Ranmaru with Momiji misfortune god item "Trauma Stethoschope ", Ranmaru listens and sees the cause of Ichiko selfishness. Promising to Ichiko that she will never betray or use her, Ranmaru eventually wins and Ichiko believes her word, becoming true friends with her. (And sometimes she acts like Ichiko's boyfriend) * Momiji Binboda - Even though Momiji originally planned to use Ranmaru as a hostage to take Ichiko fortune energy, it would've been an hassle for her and used Tama instead. It appears that they both are on good terms. * Keita Tsuwabuki - Ranmaru's first crush. * Genjurou Rindou - Ranmaru's father who since young, led Ranmaru on the path of karate, thus the reason for her tomboyishness and wouldn't tolerate her path to be astrayed by such things as the girl clothings or shameful feelings. It was changed slightly when Ichiko challenged Genjurou and convinced him that Ranmaru made a good friend. * Momou Inugami- Momou and Ranmaru are very good friends, this is especially proven in the final chapter of the manga when Ranmaru breaks down in tears when Momou comes to say goodbye for the final time. They have fought together and she has told him to not mess with or get hit on any any other girl. This could hint to something more, but alas no more information on that. After the timeskip, Ranmaru is shown wearing Momou's scarf in her hair, possibly as a reminder of their relationship. Quotes Trivia * Her birthday is on August 23rd. * It is said that if she wore girls' clothes and maintained her appearance, she would actually appear very cute.Chapter 11 * At the end of chapter 10, Yoshiaki Sukeno comments that he wanted to draw this character so much, and he mentions that he had a design for her, before Momiji, in the one shot. * Critics of the franchise often consider her to be the strongest character to yet appear on screen, due to her innovative design and powerful personality. Gallery Ranmaru.png Episode 07.png Ranmaru Icon.jpg Episode 13.jpg Binbougami_ga!_07_Ranmaru_Rindou_4.jpg rbinbougamiga_ch073_end_038.jpg|Ranmaru's appearance after 2 years rbinbougamiga_ch073_end_039.jpg|Ranmaru's timeskip appearance up close vlcsnap-2012-09-01-16h22m59s85.png|Ranmaru's imaginary wedding References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans